


Does my dream solve Voltron's Season 2 questions?

by BlueSkyHeadLeft010



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off a dream I had, Gen, Stuff goes downhill fast, people nearly die, season 2 trailer spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyHeadLeft010/pseuds/BlueSkyHeadLeft010
Summary: Woke up from a dream this morning, and this was the result.It was too good of an idea not to share it.After Haggar hits the wormhole with her lightning Lance is brought four years into the future.Things seem normal at first, but everything is not what it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, please forgive my writing!  
> I spent two hours trying to recall everything that happened, so the beginning is sorta wrote weird, but then I find a better groove.  
> I'm not changing my writing style just for this short entry. Take it or leave it. :3

The dream started out from Lance’s perspective, where he got shot out the wormhole into space (with the only real injury being whiplash).

Allura chimes in on the receiver and asks if Lance is okay, followed by Lance confirming this and the Castle coming to pick him up.  
Once inside, Allura asks Lance where he’s been, resulting in Lance saying he’s only been gone a few seconds since their attack on Zarkon and getting lost in said wormhole.

Allura says it’s been four years.

This rightfully makes Lance freak out, but Allura calmly reassures him they’ll get everything settled once Lance has regrouped with the team in the hangars. (She also informs him that he was the last of the Paladins to be found.)

The meeting is… Odd to say the least.  
As Lance is the last to arrive and is four years younger than the rest of the team, putting him behind even Pidge’s chronological age.  
Still, Shiro greets Lance with opens arms, as the rest of the team cheers and hugs him.

Lance cries merrily, as the team informs him of everything that has occurred while he was away, which prompts Lance to ask how fighting the Galra has gone since they didn’t have the blue lion to form Voltron.

The team gets eerily silent, before Shiro puts a hand on Lance’s shoulder and asks him to wait a bit before they tell him.

Confused, but still happy to see his team, Lance agrees, as Hunk comes in with cake and they eat together.

This is where stuff begins to spiral down hill.

Lance prompts Pidge to talk about finding her family, and Pidge admits that she’s already found them.  
“That’s _great_! Where are they? Did they go back to Earth?” He asks.   
Pidge shakes her head and says no, the Galra killed them. And then goes back to eating like it was nothing.  
Lance opens his mouth to respond when Shiro clears his throat and asks Lance if he would feel up to maybe forming Voltron later.  
“Just for old times sake.” He smiles.

“I guess? But like, shouldn’t we be I don’t know… Planning out our next attack on Zarkon? Training? Maybe even taking a nap? I could go for a nap right about now…” Lance admits, as everyone turns to Shiro once more and he laughs.

“We can still do all that. We just typically form Voltron to celebrate first, remember?” Shiro admits, as Lance informs him that no he doesn’t remember, but he guesses that’s ok, before he goes to clean up his dishes.

Hunk pulls him aside when they’re alone, and hastily informs Lance that ‘ _things aren’t the same as they used to be_ ’, before he returns to scrubbing dishes and then leaving.  
“Well yeah, it’s been four years Hunk.” Lance tries to laugh it off, but then sees the tiredness in Hunk’s eyes and falls silent. “Yeah ok. I hear ya bud.” He responds, before leaving to go see if he can bother Keith on the training deck.

Instead he finds Shiro with his hands on his hips like he’d been expecting him, and grins. “Ah Lance! The others were just about to get into their respective Lions so we can form Voltron. You and Hunk are the last two left besides me. Wanna go for a joyride around the planet?” He pats Lance on the shoulder once more, and Lance sorta looks at Shiro confused.

“Uhh sure?” He manages to say, “Let me just get my helm and I’ll be there.” He responds, as Shiro nods and leaves the training room.  
Lance takes this time to note Hunk’s warning in his head, before he goes to grab his helm and gets into his own Lion.

Blue is rumbling when he starts to take off, and not in a good way. Lance has flown Blue long enough to know that when she makes that noise something is very, very wrong.  
Still, Lance flies out into space anyways, taking extra care to remain alert for something wrong.

Blue’s rumbling picks up in speed, and soon begins to shake the entire cockpit as Keith and Shiro fly up in their Lions in front of him.

“Ready to form Voltron?” Lance hears Shiro ask between the loud rumblings of Blue. If the other Lions notice this, they don’t respond.

“J-just hang on a moment Shiro.” Lance replies through the shaking of the cockpit.

“Better hurry up. The others are already here.” Keith responds for the first time since Lance had returned, and he notes how hollow his voice sounds now.  
The Green and Yellow Lion soon fly next to the three others, as Lance notes that Yellow seems to be sagging, even in space.

“Lance _come on_!” That was Pidge’s voice. “It’s been ages already!” She teases, but her tone seems a bit sharp and snappy, which only increases Lance’s sense of wrongness.

“I’m sorry guys. I just don’t wanna form Voltron today. I mean, I just got back, and already we’re wanting to do this? What changed to make you all so eager? Like, isn’t Voltron only for emergencies?” He knew he was rambling. He knew he was but he didn’t know what else to do.

“Oh.” Shiro’s voice comes through. “Maybe you thought it was a request. I assure you, it was a command.” The black lion then opens fire and Lance has only a split second to veer away from the blast as Blue growls aloud this time.

He can’t believe this happened. He’s in shock but somehow manages to get Blue to fire at one of the jets on Black’s leg, trying to cripple her but not destroy her.  
The red lion takes the hit instead; appearing out of nowhere and taking the blast directly to the chest.  
The forces knocks them back, but Red manages to flip back around and fire off its own shot at Lance.

Lance dodges once more, as he rams into the side of the Green Lion; who was trying to catch him unaware, and makes a huge dent in an arm, crippling her greatly.

Red takes initiative as she fires once more, but Lance dodges and it hits Green, blowing out the left thruster in the process.  
Lance can hear Pidge swearing on the other side of the com, pulling her Lion out of battle and retreating to the castle.

Yellow is nowhere to be seen, as Lance looks around. Black is gone too, but the doesn’t mean either one have returned to the castle.

Lance takes initiate this time, firing right at Red’s eyes and shattering them. Keith screams across the com as Red goes limp, and Lance blinks in shock.

Nothing but Keith’s screams are heard for awhile. Lance doesn’t see any of the other Lions coming to help either.  
Sighing, Lance goes over to help, as Blue’s rumbling has quieted, and Lance enters Red’s open mouth.

He finds Keith curled up in a corner, writhing in pain, as Lance notices the glass stuck in his legs.  
“ _Fuck! I’m such a useless pilot!_ Shit! Now they’re gonna have to replace me.” Keith huffs in between the waves of pain.

Lance leans down next to him. “You’re not useless. Just stubborn.” He chuckles, as he goes to pull out some of the smaller shards of glass from Keith’s leg and then cradles him over his shoulder as he picks him up.  
The glass cut too deep into Keith’s legs, severing multiple tendons as far as Lance can observe. It was likely he would never walk again, but Lance pushed the thought away in order to help his teammate.

They return to Blue as Red follows them back to the castle, but this time Lance grips his bayard in his hands, ready.

He steadies Keith against a corner in blue and tells him to wait, as Keith huffs and slumps over to rest.  
The hangar is eerily silent as Lance walks out. He still grips his bayard tightly.

That’s when he notices something to his left. A hologram left on as Lance walks over to investigate it.

He wishes he hadn’t.

It was a detailed blueprint of his lion, detailing the schematics of it and the emotional levels it could reach. There were several notes in the margins, detailing how blue could be made useful for the Galra, and how forming Voltron would be the final key to changing the lions over for good.

Lance felt sick. He couldn’t believe it.

Slow clapping from behind got Lance to turn around as he saw Shiro smirking.  
“Congrats. Not that it really matters, but you found us out!” He says, still clapping.   
Allura then comes in the room as she looks at Lance and grins. “After Haggard corrupted the wormhole, Voltron was lost. We fought for a while with whom we had, but ultimately lost.” She said with a hint of excitement, twirling around in her dress.

“We now serve the ever expanding Galra empire Lance. We just need you to complete the package, and then we’ll be free.” Shiro held his left arm out, the arm that shouldn’t be mechanical but was.

Lance noticed it, and traced the lines over to his right and saw it too was mechanical, followed by more and more lines all over his body, as Lance realized Shiro was a cyborg.  
Lance aimed his bayard at them.   
“Fat chance! Whatever happened to fighting till our last breath?” He snarled, blue mimicking him until he wasn’t sure which had made the noise first.

“I made a deal Lance.” Allura spoke grinning. “I think it’s time you surrendered.” As she said this, she moved her hands out from behind her and shot black lighting towards him.

Lance rolled out of the way and quickly retreated to his Lion, activating the barrier before he even entered the cockpit.  
He heard Allura scream angrily, firing off more lighting as it shook the barrier and moved it inch by inch.  
Shiro was not far behind; getting into the black lion and moving towards him.

Keith made himself noticeable once more, as he groaned and Lance briefly looked over to him in concern. He was bleeding still, and it looked like he had tried to pull out some more of the glass shards while he’d been waiting.  
Lance didn’t have time to address his wounds, as he transferred most of Blue’s power to keeping the shield up.

The black lion slammed at the shield, roaring and clawing, attempting to get in. The green lion showed up too, firing a concentrated blast of hot plasma cannon at them, and nearly tearing into them.

Lance didn’t know what to do. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
Allura continued to push the lion back further out the hangar, where the walls were more narrow and didn’t allow much room for running away.  
Lance grit his teeth as he and Blue held strong, trying to think of something they could do.

Allura by now had managed to push them out of the castle, into space, but continued to fire anyways.  
The black lion backed off, going through the hangar in preparation attack from behind.   
The green lion continued to fire their plasma cannon.  
Blue warned that their power supply was running thin.

“I’m sorry Keith.” Lance bowed his head in defeat as Keith only had enough energy to turn his head and look at him. “Looks like we’re both useless pilots after all.” He laughed bitterly, as blue warned that the shield was fixing to go down.

A wormhole quickly opened from behind them, surprising everyone as Lance began to fall towards it.  
“Hey, good luck buddy. Bring home gold.” That was Hunk’s voice!  
Surprised, a video appeared on the screen, as Lance saw Hunk at the head of the ship, holding onto the two circular orbs that Allura usually controlled.

“Hunk!” Lance shouted, as he noticed his teammate looked sickly pale, his form hunching over as it seems like he was fighting to keep his hands on the orbs.

“I can’t hold it for long.” Hunk wheezed in between deep breaths. “Hurry up and go through.”

There was no need to say goodbye. Lance knew this. He knew what Hunk was doing, still he shed a few tears.  
“Full power to thrusters Blue.” Lance whispered, as their barrier instantly dropped and the thrusters kicked in.

Time seemed to slow as the video of Hunk cut off and the other Lions began to slow advance towards them.  
Red had appeared sometime in between all this, fighting in slow motion with the Green Lion as the Black Lion came ever closer.  
Lance saw Allura’s once sweet face contort into something akin to hatred, as she launched more black lightning at them, which Blue dodged easily.

The lighting hit the wormhole, turning it purple and violent in nature as Blue pressed on.  
Lance felt the shift in Gravity as they entered, the screams of the others cut off by the wormhole closing.  
He could feel them being tossed around. He knew there would be no telling where they ended up. Thankfully Keith had passed out long ago.

Something yellow entered the scene; bumping up against Blue violently as Lance recognized it.  
It was a ship, a yellow ship. The yellow lion!  
Communications sprung to life as Lance heard Hunk yelling over the com once more.

Before Lance could respond they were launched out of the wormhole violently; Blue’s warnings going red as he realized she was going to shut down.  
They landed in a body of water, sinking down quickly, as Lance fished for and Keith’s helmet so he could breathe.   
He quickly found it and put it on the unconscious paladin before activating his own helm to provide oxygen.  
The compartment quickly filled with water as Hunk chimed in, asking if Lance was alright and if he was injured.

Lance shook his head despite Hunk not being able to see him. “I’m fine, but I’ve got Keith.” He ignored Hunk’s questions about why he had the older paladin, “He’s pretty banged up. You got anything in Yellow to help?”  
Hunk replied that he did, and that he’d be over as soon as Yellow determined it was safe to leave his ship. (They still didn’t know if the planet hosted anything harmful that could eat them or whatnot.)

Lance thought he saw Hunk swimming towards them as he spoke, but Hunk could still be heard rummaging around in the ship, so Lance wasn’t sure. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

Hunk soon came inside Blue as they addressed Keith’s wounds and got him lucid enough to guide him into the pilots chair and rest.  
Meanwhile Hunk said nothing until they were certain the red paladin was ok. Then both began to discuss Lance’s adventure.

Keith stirred in his sleep, muttering nonsense and possibly running a fever. A brief look inside his mind showed he was indeed dreaming. Calling out for someone though his body couldn’t form the words properly.

_“Keith. If I don’t make it… I want you to lead Voltron.”_   
_“Shiro?! Shiro!!!”_


End file.
